Kid From Brooklyn
by Fade Into Color
Summary: Based on a prompt from the kinkmeme: Turns out that someone had filmed the entire time that Steve had entered the lab to the point where he left the machine as Captain America. And of course Tony now has the copy of the tape.So in a get together-bonding time Tony pulls out the film and shows everyone just how Steve looked like before and the procedure he had.


**Kid From Brooklyn**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a single thing. This wasn't written for copyright infringement or for money, this was for entertainment and I claim no rights to anything owned by Marvel and affiliated companies.

**Author's Note**: This was written for a prompt on the avengerskinkmeme on livejournal and this is my first time posting an Avengers story on this website. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! All and any feedback is welcome.

* * *

Steve sat in an arm chair in the entertainment room that was in Stark, well now Avengers, Tower. This had sort of became his 'spot' ever since Tony, well Pepper really, insisted on Avengers movie nights. He was usually the first one there too.

They were all living in the tower at this point, but that doesn't mean they weren't busy with all their own things. Clint and Natasha usually had a low-grade SHIELD mission to go on once-in-a-while. Tony and Bruce would be in their labs, Steve and Thor, when he was back from Asgard, would be in the gym sparring. So, it was nice to have a 'team-bonding' night once in a while.

Steve didn't say anything as Bruce came in and took the seat next to him. Thor, Clint and Natasha quickly followed, each taking a seat on the extravagant couch that was in the middle of the entertainment room.

"Does anyone know what we're watching?" Clint asked.

Everyone shook their head. Tony usually liked to make the movies a surprise.

"Last I heard Tony said it was something Steve might actually get," Bruce said, looking over at Steve. Everyone else seemed to take that moment to look to Steve as well, as if he knew what movie they were watching.

A slight blush could be seen across his face as he quickly darted from looking anyone in the eye and looked to the floor. "I honestly have no idea what it could be. I highly doubt Tony picked The Wizard of Oz."

"No flying monkeys but we're watching something from the forties,"

Tony had a grin on his face as he came in carrying an old film reel. He must've asked JARVIS to help since there was a film projector being lowered from the ceiling along with a screen.

"What film?"

Tony continued to grin as he loaded the film reel into the machine.

"We're watching 'The Making of Captain America."

Steve's face flushed. "We're watching what?"

Tony didn't say anything as he took a seat on the floor in front of Bruce. "JARVIS, lights!"

"Yes sir."

The lights went off and the soft hum of the movie projector started up. It took a few seconds but there was finally flickering scene on the projection screen that seemed all too familiar to Steve.

"They filmed this?" His voiced squeaked out, looking from Tony to the screen.

Tony looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Yeah didn't you know?" Steve shook his head. Shrugging, Tony looked back to the screen. "It was a huge scientific moment, as you know; they wanted to have some documentation of it."

Bruce looked at Steve and then to Tony. "Tony, do you think this is a good-," he was cut off, surprisingly, by Thor. "Nonsense doctor, I would be proud to see how our captain came to be."

Bruce gave Steve an apologetic look and returned to the screen.

Steve really thought this was a bad idea but couldn't find his voice to say so. He wasn't exactly embarrassed of how he used to look, but that was nothing to way he looked now. That was nothing to who he was now. He was still that kid from Brooklyn who back away from a fight but the Avengers followed Captain America, not Steve Rogers.

He felt his breath hitched as he saw Peggy enter from the side of the screen, his former self quickly following. His eyes darted around the room, looking to each of his team members' faces for some sort of reaction.

"Somebody get that kid a sandwich!" The familiar call was heard off from screen. Steve looked down. No matter what, that still hit him in a funny way.

"Wow what a dick," Clint whispered. He looked over to Steve, looking back between him and the on-screen Steve. "Cap, how old are you here?"

Steve gave a small shrug. "21."

A few heads looked over at Steve, they were obviously surprised but they quickly hid it and returned their attention to the screen.

Steve watched, his stomach dropping when he saw Peggy and Dr. Erskine on the screen, it was like his past was slapping him in the face.

"How the hell did you even make it to 21, Cap?" Steve didn't say anything. He heard a small slap that was followed by Natasha whispering "Shut up, Barton."

He didn't say anything as he watched his screen self take off his shirt. His eyes danced around the room, trying to see the reaction of his teammates. He was surprised, he was looking for pity. That was the only look he ever got when he was his pre-serum self.

Thor was completely invested in the screen, obviously not used to movies. Natasha and Clint didn't show any reaction really, Steve expected it though. Bruce was watching it as a learning experience, but knowing him, it definitely was. Tony was the surprise; he was invested almost as much as Thor. Steve found that just slightly weird considering the next shot showed Howard.

Steve decided to look down at his hands; he knew what was coming next. He didn't need to see the looks on his teammates face when he showed his weakness.

Time moved slowly for him. He heard Dr. Erskine talking to him, talking to Howard. He heard Howard announcing the percent. Then he heard himself yelling.

He winced and took a quick glance. Bruce's face look worried, as did Thor's. Tony's face was still on the screen, a small frown. Steve looked away, the feeling of disappointment washing over him, knowing he showed weakness to teammates.

"Jesus Cap," Natasha let out a whisper. He knew it wasn't directly to him, so he didn't say anything.

The yelling seemed to go on forever, he could feel himself being brought back to that moment. The pain of the needless when the pod closed, the serum rushing through him as Howard turned the levels up, the way his skinned ripped apart and made itself new again.

He couldn't hide that pain; he didn't know how anyone could.

Peggy yelling at them to turn it off, he could see the sepia lights flashing in his peripheral vision.

"No! I can do this!" He heard himself yell. He tensed. He had completely forgotten about that part. He was still that stupid kid who wouldn't back down from everything. The video continued. He could hear the pod opening, the clapping from the observation when the room looked at him, the new him.

The video ended and the lights turned on, but Steve felt he couldn't look at anyone yet.

He could feel people looking at him, he didn't know who, but people were looking at him. Then he felt a hand on his knee and he looked up.

Clint and Natasha were giving him looks of respect; Clint even had something close to a smile on his face.

Bruce is the one who had placed his hand on his knee and he smiled. "I don't think the Other Guy could've done that," he joked, laughing slightly.

Steve still didn't say anything.

"Quite honorable, Captain. I admire your strength," Thor said to him, nodding.

Tony had gotten up from his spot and was now standing in front of Steve. He had that smirk on his face, the one where he wanted to smile but since he's Tony Stark, he had that look instead.

"So I was wrong about the bottle. I can definitely see what was so special about you."

Steve blinked in confusion and looked up at Tony. "What's that?" His voice was barely above a whisper, completely afraid of what Tony was going to say.

Tony grinned. "What was it my father said. 'That kid from Brooklyn who could never back away from a fight." He clapped Cap on the shoulder and grinned. "You're a great guy Steve, with or without the serum."

Steve smiled, the warm feeling of being wanted washing over him. "Thanks."


End file.
